


Guilty

by Ste3o (stefy_coool)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Arousal, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, D/s, Discipline, Feeding Kink, Hunter Training, Incest, M/M, Manipulation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:54:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4698182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stefy_coool/pseuds/Ste3o
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam left for Stanford, leaving Dean alone with John~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guilty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nilozot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nilozot/gifts).



> Some incestuous John/Dean for Nilozot~   
> Betaed by DaggerHale<3

Dean still thinks it’s his father’s fault. After Sam left for Stanford, everything went wrong between them. It was as if Sam was what kept this family together, and now that he was gone, John took every little opportunity to get on Dean’s nerves. He’s aware the problem just shifted, John's always had an issue dealing with Sam, that’s why he’s still blaming him for his brother leaving them, but now it’s his turn to get yelled at constantly. 

John, on the other hand, while he does miss his other son, he finds it a lot easier to only have to deal with one. Dean’s always been more obedient and pliant, following John’s orders and instructions to the letter, never complaining about the choices or morales like Sam did. Dean never really defied him. Sure he asks questions once in a while, doubt the plan maybe, but never enough to go against John’s word. They started arguing a little more than before, but John’s aware that Dean misses Sam a lot more than he does. It will take a little time for them to adjust to the new arrangement and John’s convinced once they do, their dynamic will be a lot better and Dean will be a better soldier. 

He’s been trying to take him on harder hunts, vamp nests, werewolf packs, a couple of old witches. Dean’s doing good for the most part, following John’s orders and getting the job done. 

Sometimes, the argument blows into a fight.

After a particularly hard and long hunt against four wendigos, they walk into the motel room, both covered in blood, bruises and burns. They lost their witness and the victims that got captured, but at least they managed to kill all four of the wendigos in the end. John’s still really pissed at Dean though for not following through with the plan and almost getting them killed too. He keeps yelling at him, saying it’s Dean’s fault that everyone died. Dean is screaming back at him, telling him the plan didn’t work and they would both be dead too if Dean had followed through with it. 

They keep arguing like that for almost an hour, screaming at eachother, till finally John decides he’s had enough and throws a punch right on Dean’s jaw. The boy fumbles back to the ground with a curse, clenching his jaw. “What the hell!?” He growls out. 

His father leans over him and grabs him by the collar, pulling him up. He throws Dean on the bed and stands at the headboard, grabbing his son’s wrist before he has time to react and cuffing it to the bed’s bars. “That’ll teach you to disobey me!” John growls and moves to the other side of the bed, tying up Dean’s other wrist to completely immobilise him. 

Dean struggles, pulling at the restraints as he watches his father back away and take his bag. “W-What are you doing!?” He asks, eyes wide with panic.

John goes to the door and stops to look at Dean before he opens it. "This will give you time to think about what you've done." He simply answers and leaves.

 

Dean spends the whole night tied up to the bed, barely able to move at all. He stares at the ceiling, wondering when his father will come back. He knows someone will come clean the room in a day or two and will free him then, but he still hates when his father leaves without him. 

John comes back in the morning though. He puts a paper bag on the table and drops his duffel on the other bed without glancing once at Dean. He sits at the table and pulls out a wrapped burger. The smell alone is enough to drive Dean crazy and he raises his head from the mattress to look at his father, swallowing. John unwraps the food and takes a bite, moaning teasingly as he eats it. 

“Okay, that’s just plain torture!” Dean screams from the bed, struggling with the cuffs and kicking the covers. “Come on, man! Untie me already!” 

His father finally turns to meet his gaze, frowning. “Why should I? It doesn’t seem like you’ve learned your lesson at all.” He tells him, getting up and stepping closer to the bed.

Dean swallows, looking at him with almost pleading eyes. “I… I’m sorry…” He mumbles softly, turning his head away as his cheeks slowly turns red with humiliation. 

John steps closer, still frowning. “What was that?” He asks, trying not to smile.

“I’m sorry I disobeyed you…” Dean mumbles a little louder.

John is standing beside the head of the bed now and he leans over to grab Dean by the chin, forcing him to look at him. “Do you even know why I’m upset?” He asks in a deep voice.

Dean stares at him with wide eyes and shudders. “B-Because I disobeyed a direct order…” He says softly. 

“Because disobeying that order almost got you killed.” John says and lets go of Dean’s chin. “You think you would have gotten this?” He says pointing at a bad burn on Dean’s side. “Or this.” He points at a big bruise on his shoulder. “You think I’m giving you orders for fun?” He says and frowns at Dean. “I asked you a question, boy!”

Dean shakes his head quickly. “N-No sir.” He says trembling a little.

John sighs and backs away from the bed. “I didn’t train you as a hunter so you could just go do whatever you please. You’re a soldier, boy. If you can’t follow orders, you can’t do the job. Orders aren’t just for those who wants to obey, they’re there to get the job done.” He says.

Dean bites his lips and looks away. “Yes sir…” He whispers.

John smiles a little, pleased by the two words. “Maybe I should let you think about it another night.” He says.

Dean looks up with wide eyes, panicking a little at the threat. “What? No, I’m sorry, please, I won’t disobey again, I promise.” He says and sighs, looking down. “Come on, Dad… I’m hungry…” He mumbles.

John stares at him a moment, thinking about it, then turns around, walking back to the table. He grabs the rest of the burger and goes back to Dean. “Open.” He orders and watches Dean open his mouth obediently. John holds the burger to his lips. “Eat.” He says, and Dean takes a bite, chews and swallows. He lets his son eat the rest of the burger till there’s only one bite left between John’s fingers. Dean opens his mouth tentatively, shuddering a little before wrapping his lips around the bite and his father’s fingers. John keeps his gaze on Dean as he feels his son’s tongue swirl around his fingers. He lets go of the bite but keeps his fingers inside Dean’s mouth as he swallowed the bite. “Clean them.” John tells him and Dean obeys, licking and sucking the fingers clean. John licks his lips with a smile, letting his fingers slide out of Dean’s mouth and brush his lips. “Good boy…” He whispers in a hot breath and smiles, looking at Dean completely flushed and slightly panting. He leans up and slowly uncuffs his wrists one by one. Dean sits on the bed, rubbing his free wrists and looking away. His father reaches out and takes his hands to check his wrists. “Are you alright?” He asks softly. Dean nods slowly, shivering at the touch. “Are you cold?” John asks with a worried frown. Dean shakes his head, his cheeks completely red. John looks him up and down, finally seeing Dean’s arousal. Dean is really turned on at all this. John licks his lips. He could probably take advantage of this, deepen his relationship with Dean, take it to another level, make the boy more dependent of him, more pliant to his orders. His breath gets shorter and quicker as the ideas flow through his mind and he stares at his son sitting beside him, flushed and turned on by his father. He really shouldn’t be thinking this, about his son, everything he wants to do to him right here and now. He feels a little guilty that he made his son feel this way about him and feels guilty himself for thinking about it too. 

John swallows and gets up. “Go take a shower. I found us another case.” He says and steps back to the table.

Dean nods again and gets up, slowly stumbling to the bathroom. “Yes sir.” He whispers between breaths and closes the door behind him.

John stares at the bathroom door with a smile, more than pleased with his work.


End file.
